Inside the Mind of an Emperor
by Ken Ichijouji
Summary: A look into Ken's personal life. Story is Complete.
1. Inside the Mind of an Emperor: Chapter 1

Digimon Fan Fic: Inside the Mind of an Emperor  
  
By Ken Ichijouji  
  
The story starts off with Ken Ichijouji, the former Digimon Emperor, walking to school. "Hey Ken!! Wait up!!," says a voice in the distance. "Huh? " Ken says as he turns around. Its Yolei Inoue, the girl who has had a crush on him for as long as he has known her.   
"Hey Ken wait up!," she says pantingly. "I was trying to be early like you for once."  
"Haha, that's great Yolei, maybe now you won't be late," he says laughing.  
Yolei smiles and they both continue to walk together to school.  
  
At school, they meet up with the rest of the gang: Davis, T.K., Kari, and Cody.  
"WOW! Your actually on time for once!" says Davis fairly surprised.  
"Ha ha, if I'm on time more, that means I have more time to pound you!" says Yolei with her fist to Davis' face.  
"Hehe," Davis replys a bit afraid.  
"Enough joking around everyone I gotta go to class. See you all later," says Ken with his usual intravert tone.  
"What's up with Ken? He's always like that, bein' alone and stuff...." says T.K.  
"Ken's just not use to being around other people, I mean after all he was the Digimon Emperor," says Kari watching Ken walk away from the group. "I know in his heart, he's just like us......"  
  
At his desk Ken sits there like always looking down, not making contact with anyone. The kids in the class all swarm around like bees chatting and interacting with their friends. Just then Kari comes into the room. Ring Ring!! Its 8:00, time for class to start. Kari waits at the head of the room smiling just as sweet. The teacher, Mr. Nagisawa, begins to introduce Kari to the class.  
"Good morning class. Because of the overcrowding in my 4th period class, I've decided to move Kari Kamiya to our class." " Uh, Kari I see there's a seat behind Ken Ichijouji, you can sit there."  
"Yes Mr. Nagisawa," she says politely.  
Kari takes her leave from the front of the class and walks down the middle row. Along the way all the guys whistle and make gestures at her, all except Ken who is still looking down. She ignores them and continues on until she comes to Ken. She stops and looks at him for a minute, then takes her seat. Ken notices her but still doesn't look up. After Kari takes her seat the class begins they're lesson on math equations, which Kari totally doesn't get. The teacher calls on Kari who is looks up with a blank and embarrassed look on her face.  
"Kari what's the square root of 25?" Mr. Nagisawa asks pushing his glasses back up on his nose.  
"Uh, uh....heh....(ahem)...its...."  
Just then without anyone noticing, Kari sees a small piece of paper unfolded on her desk that reads 5.  
"5?" Kari says nervously.  
"That's right Kari very good." He says pleased.  
"Who gave me this? Whoever it is I'd like to thank them." She ponders to herself looking around the room.  
Everyone else still has their attention on Mr. Nagisawa. Kari continues to look around the room, but to no avail, she can't seem to find her savior.  
  



	2. Inside the Mind of an Emperor: Chapter 2

Digimon Fan Fic: Inside the Mind of an Emperor  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Ken Ichijouji  
  
After school, Ken meets up with Kari outside his her class.  
"Wow, I can't believe u came and waited for me," she says with surprise.  
"I got out of class early and you didn't give a specific place on were to meet after school so I came here," he answers looks away.  
Just then goggle boy Davis pops from around the corner with Yolei chasing him.  
"DAVIS GET BACK HERE!!"  
"I said I was sorry!!!", he yells in flee.  
She finally catches him but lets go when she sees Ken.  
"Hi Ken," she says politely, like she wasn't about to seriously hurt Davis.  
"Hi Yolei"  
"Me and Ken are going to my house for a while," Kari says.  
"Oh really? What for?????" Yolei asks getting closer to Kari's face.  
"Kari needs help in math and since I'm the top student I volunteered to help her," says Ken before Kari has a chance to answer Yolei's question.  
"Really!? That's so sweet of you Ken! And when you're finished helping her, I could use some tutoring in biology"  
"Yeah, sure...." He says slowly backing away from Yolei.  
  
After the conversation, Ken and Kari begin their trip to her house.  
"Ken why did u tell Yolei you were gonna help me with math?"  
"Because if I told her we were going to your house just to hang out she'd have a fit."  
"Hmm, makes sense."  
They continue on there walk to Kari's house hardly speaking. Kari seems to be asking all the questions and Ken always answers with a serious answer. They finally get to her house and no one is home.  
"Nice place."  
"Thank you Ken."  
Kari takes Ken's things and puts them down behind the table. She tells Ken to have a sit and then walks to the kitchen for drinks. When she comes back Ken is petting Gatomon.  
"Awwww, how cute!" and before Ken has time to turn around she takes a picture of him.  
While trying to take Ken's picture, she drops the drinks and one bursts.  
"Ugh, go me..."  
Ken gets up and walks around to the back of the couch. He begins to clean up the mess. Kari bends down to help him and then makes direct contact with his eyes as he looks up.   
"What is it?" he says with a look on his face that has Kari captivated.  
"Huh? Uh, nothin! Tee hee," she says trying not to show her blushing.  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're blushing Kari," says Gatomon peeking over the couch.  
Ken looks over to Kari and sees her blushing but doesn't say anything. He only smiles.  
  
Later that night Tai comes home from doing late night studying.  
**yawn** "Hey Kari, hey Ken," he says with a tired, sleepy look.  
"Hey Tai"  
"Hey Tai"  
"Ken? Ken what are u doing here?" he says with an unbelievable look.  
"I was just talking with Kari, but I think it's time I got home. My mom will be worried."  
Ken gets up and grabs his things and heads towards the door. Kari follows and Tai drags himself to his own room for privacy.  
"And I thought she liked T.K...." he says quietly as he goes to his room.  
"Hey Ken, do u wanna go somewhere tomorrow, that is if your not doing anything, cause I had a lot of fun today."  
"Sure Kari, I had fun today too. I'll see u later Kari." Kari waves and Ken takes his leave.  
  



	3. Inside the Mind of an Emperor: Chapter 3

Digimon Fan Fic: Inside the Mind of an Emperor  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Ken Ichijouji  
  
The next day Davis and Yolei caught wind of Kari and Ken being together. They obviously didn't like this.  
  
In the hallways, Yolei finds Kari getting books from her locker.  
"What are u doing with my man!?" she says with anger.  
"Calm down Yolei. You make it sound like I'm interested in Ken and I'm not." " I mean he's cute and everything, but he's too quiet.  
" Oh really?"  
"Yeah and how did u find out what went on at my house anyway?"  
"Oh the whole school knows. Tai talked to Matt who talked to T.K. who talked to Davis who talked to me. Does that make sense?" she says scratching her head.  
"Tai......"  
"Oh, and Davis isn't too happy right now. You better tell Ken to watch out cause he's lookin' for him!"  
"Davis..... All right, I'll talk to Davis later. Anywho, class is about to start and I gotta study so I'll see ya later."  
"Bye Kari, and sorry I came at ya like that."  
"Its OK, I know your feelings for Ken. Bye"  
  
Over on the third hallway Davis finds Ken at his locker getting books.  
"Hey Ken!! I heard you were with my girl!!"  
"Wha...? Oh god...." Ken says putting his hand to his head.  
"You were with my girl last night! T.K. told me!! Don't deny it!! You're after Kari!!" Davis says marching up to Ken.  
"Davis I don't deny I was with Kari. And she's not your girl so calm down," he says closing his locker.  
He starts to walk off, but Davis cuts him off.  
"Oh, so you admit it! Listen, I saw Kari first, and aren't you with Yolei?"  
"First off, calm down. Second, Kari's not your girl. Third, Yolei and me aren't together."  
"Yeah whatever."  
"I don't see why you're so mad. I just went to her house to talk. And besides she asked me to come over."  
"WHAT!?" 'I'm losing my girl to Ken now. It was enough to worry about T.K.' Davis thinks.  
"Ken, you don't like her do you?"  
"What?"  
"Do you like her? Do you have any interest in Kari?"  
"Ugh, Davis...." Ken says with a sigh.  
Just then, Kari walks around the corner and to Davis and Ken.  
"You two aren't fighting are you?" she says with her hand on her hip.  
"Ha ha! No way!! After all we are partners!" he says while putting his arm around Ken's neck.  
Ken nods and squirms away from Davis' grasp.  
"Uh oh, I'm gonna be late. I'll see you guys later. Bye Kari, bye Davis."   
"Bye Ken."  
"See ya later dude."  
Ken turns and leaves Kari and Davis in the hallway.  
"Davis...n/m I gotta go too or I'll be late. I don't wanna end up like Yolei. Tee hee."   
"Yeah you're right. I gotta go too and my class is all the way on the first hallway!! Bye Kari!" he says scrambling to get his books.  
"Hehe. Bye Davis."  
Kari turns and Davis runs to his class.  
"Ken never answered his question. Does Ken like me? Heh...I can't even answer my own question. Do I like Ken? It's best I not think about it. I better get to class...."  
Kari then quickly runs to class only to find the classroom empty and Ken on the ground face down.  
"Huh? Where is everyone? Ken! Oh no! What happened?! Ken wake up!! Ken!!"  



	4. Inside the Mind of an Emperor: Chapter 4

Digimon Fan Fic: Inside the Mind of an Emperor  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Ken Ichijouji  
  
"Ken, Ken, Ken wake up! Ken wake up!"  
Ken slowly comes to not realizing what exactly is going on. He looks up in Kari's concerned eyes.  
"Wha...what happened?" he says still a bit out of it.  
"I dunno! I came in and I found you on the ground. No one's here! We better find Davis and the others."   
Kari grabs Ken by his right arm and helps him to his feet. He gets up slowly holding his head.  
"Ugh, I have the biggest head ache..." he says wearily with squinting eyes.  
After Ken is back to feeling more like himself, Kari walks to the hallway to see if there's any signs of life.  
"Helloooooo?" she says looking down the hallways both ways. "No one's there. It's like everyone disappeared and I can't find the others with my digivice."  
Ken comes up behind Kari and looks out to see where everyone is. "I don't like this...We better check to see where everyone is."  
"Do you think this has something to do with digimon?" she asks.  
"I don't know, Kari."  
Kari and Ken leave the classroom and begin to walk down the empty hallway. The hallway is filled with papers and books scattered about.   
"What happened here?!"  
"I dunno Ken, but.."  
Suddenly the lights go out. Total darkness engulfs the school. A complete silence covers the hallway.  
"Great..." says Ken putting his hand to his forehead in the darkness.  
"Well, it could get worse."  
And on the command, there is a flash and Davis appears.  
"Ahh!!"  
"Ekkk!"  
"Hey Ken, hey Kari!"  
"Davis!! Don't do that!"  
"Oh, heh, sorry Kari," he says with an embarrassed smile. "Have guys notice that the school is completely empty and the lights are out?"  
"Naw, really?" says Ken sarcastically. "Just what is going on here? And where is Yolei, T.K., and Cody?"  
"I dunno. You two are the first people I've seen since everything went black."  
"This is getting weird and scary.." she says while looking around.  
"Listen, Davis you stay with Kari. I'm gonna go get some flashlights from the janitor's room. I will be right back."  
"No way dude!! You can't go off on your own!!" 'Actually if he goes and gets the flashlights, Kari will see him as the hero and me as the zero' "Let me do it Ken. I can handle it."  
"No Davis. I want you to protect Kari. I uh, I'm too weak to protect her. I know you can do it Davis," he says knowing this will get Davis to stay with Kari.  
"Really!? All right! I'll do it!" he says flaunting a big smile.  
"Then it's settled. I'll go get the flash lights and you'll stay with Kari."  
'What? These guys think I can't protect my self. Hmph!' Kari says to herself with a little smirk.  
Ken and Davis both nod in agreement and Ken runs off into the darkness.  
'I hope he'll be OK....' Kari thinks.  
  
Ken finally finds the janitors room and starts to open the door to get the flashlights. He reaches in and pulls out two flashlights. He turns them on to see if they still have any power.  
"Yes! They still work."  
Suddenly he hears footsteps coming from behind him.  
"Davis......I thought you were staying with Kari..Davis? Davis? What the...AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Davis, did you hear that? Was that Ken!? We better go help him!!"  
"Come on, I know where the janitor's room is. After all I did have to clean up that day after that food fight hehe," he says while dragging her arm, leading her to the janitor's room.   
"Look! I can see the light!" Kari says pointing to the flashlight that is rolling on the ground. "Oh my God, Ken!"  
"He's gone!!"  
  



	5. Inside the Mind of an Emperor: Chapter 5

Digimon Fan Fic: Inside the Mind of an Emperor  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Ken Ichijouji  
  
"Davis what do we do now?"  
"Uh, uh, let's find the others maybe Ken found them."  
"That doesn't explain the screaming Davis."  
"Maybe when Ken saw Yolei, he freaked!"  
"Davis....."  
"Right. Well let's start looking for Ken and maybe we'll come across the others."  
"Yeah...."  
  
Elsewhere, Yolei meets up with Cody and T.K. Yolei immediately asks about Ken's where abouts but they are just as confused and clueless as she is.  
"So neither of you know where my Kenny is!?"  
"Uh, no Yolei. Sorry," says Cody.  
"Ugh, oh Ken. Don't worry, I'll find you," she says holding her hands together as if she were Juliet.  
"Anyway Yolei, we better find the others. Ken could be with them," says T.K.  
"Yeah! You're right! C'mon lets go find them!"  
Yolei quickly pulls T.K. and Cody out of the classroom and into the darkness hoping to find their lost friends.  
  
'Ken....'  
"Wha.... Whose......voice...," says Ken weakly with his eyes shut.  
'Ken....."  
"Who.... What...my head.... It hurts..."  
'Don't worry Ken, I'll fix everything....'  
"Who are you...?"  
'You'll know soon enough....'  
"Ah!...It hurts...."  
'It'll all be over soon..'  
"AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Did you hear anything Kari?"  
"I dunno Davis. Maybe I'm just hearing things. This blackout is getting to me."  
"Don't worry I'll protect you."  
"Uh huh..."  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say I just saw Yolei..."  
"Hey your right Davis!! Yolei, its me Kari!!" Kari yells waving in the dark.  
"Oh my God! We've found you two at last. Wait, where's Ken?"  
"We dunno. He.....," Kari says quietly  
"Ken went to go get flashlights. He never came back, then we heard these screams.." Davis informs her.  
"His screams.....I could feel his heart.... slipping.... like he was being killed or worse," she says with her eyes now filling with tears.  
'Wow, It seems like Kari really does care for him. Does that mean she like him?' Yolei thinks.  
"Don't worry Kari. We'll find Ken and I'm sure he's OK," T.K. says trying to comfort her.  
Suddenly the lights come on with a flash. It startles everyone mainly Yolei. She almost jumped out of her pants.  
"Yikes!!" says Yolei with a jump.  
"Huh?" Cody says turning to see a figure in the distance floating towards them.  
"Who is that?" asks Davis turning to see the figure also.  
The shady figure finally comes into view. The Digidestineds' eyes grow in disbelief.  
"Oh my God! It can't be..."Cody says shocked. "It's..."  
"Ken..," Kari adds with her hands to her chest.  
  



	6. Inside the Mind of an Emperor: Chapter 6

Digimon Fan Fic: Inside the Mind of an Emperor  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Ken Ichijouji  
  
"I can't believe it!" Davis replies shocked.  
"Is it really Ken? It can't be.." says Yolei with her hand now to her mouth.  
"Well, it looks like Ken, but what's with the new makeover man?" says T.K.  
Ken's new look has dumbfounded the entire group. His once short blue hair is now long and black. His blue eyes have also taken the gothic look. The school uniform has been replaced by a long, silk, black garment. The Digidestined also notice the bright glow coming from Ken's hand.  
"Ken? Are you OK?" asks Cody a bit concerned.  
'Ken is fine. He is with me now,' says a voice inside everyone's mind.  
'What?' "Did you guys here that?" asks Kari.  
"Some how Ken is talking to us with his mind. Its like he has telekinesis or something!" T.K. informs her.  
"What did he mean by "he is with me now"? Who is that he talking about?"   
"I dunno Kari, but Ken doesn't look like he's too happy right now...," Davis tells her.  
'Feel our wrath!!' Ken yells.  
Ken immediately fires beams at the kids as they flee. The explosions disintegrate lockers and textbooks.  
"Those aren't any ordinary beams he's firing!! If we're hit, we'll end up like those lockers!!" Yolei yells nearly out of breath.  
"And you call Ken flying towards us firing ordinary!?"  
"Oh shut up Davis and keep running!" Yolei says.  
"We need to get to our digimon!" says Cody also nearly out of breath.  
"C'mon lets get to our houses."  
"Good idea Kari."  
The Digidestined each separate as soon as they depart from the main hallway. They scatter at bushes in playground and head for home at full speed.  
"We'll meet up back here OK!?" says Kari running the other way.  
"All right and I'll inform the older kids too!" yells T.K.  
As the kids leave the campus, Ken comes to a halt at the edge of school's sidewalk.  
'You're only delaying the inevitable Digidestined. You won't be able to escape,' Ken says squinting his eyes with a small smirk.  
  
"What did you say T.K.!? Ken can do that!?" says Matt with his hands slamming on the table.  
"We need to get back to the school bro. Otherwise we won't be able to save those kids."  
"Yeah, but Gabumon is in the Digital World. How am I suppose to get to him?"  
"Don't worry I just called Davis and told him that we would go the Digital World and get our friends."  
"All right. We better hurry thought T.K., I don't think the others will be able to hold off Ken without all of us together."  
"Right, but what about Wormmon? Where is he? Is he on Ken's side or what?"  
"I don't know. Hey, you go get Gabumon and the others and I'll go to Ken's house to see about Wormmon."  
"Good idea and be careful Matt."  
"Yeah yeah..."  
Matt heads out the door and T.K. holds up his digivice with Patamon on his head.  
"Ready to go Patamon?" he asks.  
"You know it!" Patamon replies.  
  
Matt finally comes to Ken's apartment complex and finds Sora along the way.  
"Hey Matt! I didn't think you should go alone," says Sora running along side of him.  
"Thanks. Did Davis round up the others?"  
"Yeah. Izzy and Joe are on their way here."  
"Great!  
They finally reach Ken's door only to find the door cracked and the lights out. They walk in cautiously looking around. The place has been totally trashed.  
"Where's his parents?" Matt asks picking up the knocked over lamp.  
"I dunno. Hello?! Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji are you here!? No one's here. The place is empty."  
"Looks like there's been a struggle. Could Ken have been fighting his parents?"  
"Don't know...Hey look! Ken's computer is still on. We should check it for clues."  
"Detective Sora..."  
Sora sits down in the office and starts to search Ken's documents. "I may not be as familiar with computers as Izzy, but I do know how to check his files. Good thing there's no password..."   
"Yeah. Find anything?"  
"No....wait. I think I found something. It's an email."  
"Who's it from?"  
"Well this doesn't make any since..... the email is from Ken." She says still typing.  
"Well what does it say?" Matt asks curiously.  
"I dunno. The writing isn't even in English or any other language I recognize. However, I do recognize this from an old poem I read in school it reads:  
  
The bringer of Light shall embrace the darkness.  
The giver of Kindness shall feast on the darkness.  
The sky will be harnessed in his hand and he shall bring about destruction.  
Light shall fall in thou's heart and all will end.  
  
"What does that mean?"   
"I dunno..I'll print it and let Izzy have a look at it."  
After she receives the email from the printer, she and Matt take off towards Tai's house hoping that Izzy will be able to decipher the poem.   
  
  
  



	7. Inside the Mind of an Emperor: Chapter 7

Digimon Fan Fic: Inside the Mind of an Emperor  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By Ken Ichijouji  
  
Sora and Matt finally reach Izzy's house, where the entire group has been assembled. Izzy has already begun deciphering the poem.  
"Prodigious! This poem is older than anything known to man! Do you guys know what these means?"  
"Uh, we all get a Noble Prize!?" Davis asks with huge eyes.  
"No, we could, but it means that this poem is older than Christ himself! Here in my hands lies the oldest artifact ever....or at least the oldest one known. Where did you get this again Sora?"   
"I got it from Ken's computer."  
"So wait, hold on. Does this mean Ken was talking to Jebus?" interrupts Davis.  
"No, Davis. I just said this was BEFORE Christ. And his name is Jesus not Jebus!!! Show a little respect!!"   
Davis cowards behind Cody at this point.  
"That's all well and dandy, but this still doesn't explain what's going on with Ken. It was as if he wasn't in control of his own body. Could it mean that he is being control?" T.K. adds.  
"Hey Kari, didn't you say that u could feel Ken's heart slipping away?"  
"Yeah. I mean....I dunno...I'm really confused right now Yolei."  
"Don't worry. Whatever it is that is holding Ken in its grasp is gonna let go when we show 'em what the Digidestined can do!" Cody says with confidence.  
Just then, the digital gate opens and out pops T.K. and some digimon friends.  
"Hey guys look who I brought back," T.K. says getting up out of the rubble of digimon.  
"HIYA EVERYONE!!" Mimi shouts with standing up.  
"MIMI!!" the group shouts back.  
"Mimi, what in the world are u doing here?" asks Yolei.  
"Well I got an email from Ken telling me that you all need help, but you all seem fine to me. By the way, where is Ken anyway?"  
"Ken sent you an email?! Ken must be planning this all out. He must want us all here for some reason. And I bet if I can decipher this poem, everything will be answered."  
"Maybe this is a trap set up by Ken." Agumon adds as he gets up. He was on the bottom.  
"I got an idea! Why don't we just go and ask Ken!?" Davis steps up and shouts.  
"That might be the only thing we can do. He couldn't go off the school's campus, so we should try," Matt says.  
"All right! It's settled then! Lets go!" Davis shouts still in his heroic stance.  
"Davis....your.....on......my spine...," Veemon says.  
"Oops sorry!"  
Izzy calls the older kids and informs them on the plan. They will meet at the back of the school while the new Digidestined go in from the front. This way they have Ken cornered and he has to deal with two offensive groups. The entire plan was thought up by Davis. Go Davis.....  
  
Both groups meet at the school ready to attack.  
"All right guys! Lets do it!" Davis shouts still with that heroic stance.  
"My God....," Yolei mumbles with her hand to her forehead.  
The groups start to charge the school when Ken steps out from the shadows.  
"It's him!!" Cody shouts pointing.  
'Fools....how dare you think I wouldn't be ready for your mediocre attack.'  
"It was Davis' plan..." Yolei mumbles again.  
"Ken why are you doing this? This isn't like you at all." Kari says walking towards Ken.  
"Kari no! Don't go!" the group yells but their cries drown out and Kari find herself no longer on the campus with the others.  
"Please Ken. Stop this."  
Ken narrows his eyes at the young girl.   
'Why should I? This is my destiny.'  
"Ken....You know I don't like to fight. And I don't want to fight you....don't make me."  
'I don't know if you have noticed or not, but your little cat isn't here to protect and neither is Tai. However, I do have an offer. It's the only way you can escape your fate.'  
"And what's that?"  
'Join me. Become the Empress of Evil'  
"What!? I can't do that! That would be betraying my friends!"  
'Let me put it this way. You don't have a choice. But if you do decide to defy me, I will crush your pathetic friends. Now join me!'  
'Do I really have a choice?' Kari says to herself. 'If I don't, I will lose my friends...what should I do!?'  
  



	8. Inside the Mind of an Emperor: Chapter 8

Digimon Fan Fic: Inside the Mind of an Emperor  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By Ken Ichijouji  
  
"Where in the world did Kari go!?" asks T.K.  
"It's like she just disappeared into thin air!" Patamon adds.  
Just then, Ken reappears before them with Kari by his side. She has also had a gothic makeover. Her attire has taken a dark queen look. The once kiddy camera has been replaced but exotic yet dark jewels. She has seemed to aged to the Digidestined but they still know its Kari.  
"Kari! What are you doing!?" shouts Gatomon.  
'Kari has chosen her side' Ken says.  
"You did this to Kari! Let go of her now!" Davis shouts determined to help Kari.  
'Hmph! Like you can do anything to change her mind. She has decided on her fate now and I will decide yours!'  
'Don't hurt them. They are still my friends' Kari adds now having the ability to speak with her mind.  
"Not Kari too!" Armadillomon says.  
'All right Kari. I will spare their lives this time, but they won't be so fortunate next time'  
Kari nods and Ken disappears leaving her with the Digidestined.  
'Please leave, I don't want to be responsible for anything that happens to you all. I still care about you all but staying with Ken is the only way I can save you.'  
"Kari wait we can fight him together!" Yolei yells.  
'Sorry...'   
Kari disappears and leaves the kids in awe.  
"What do we do now?" asks Veemon.  
"I tell ya what we do. We go in and get Kari!" shouts Davis. "Now let's go!"  
"Right!" yells everyone.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the campus, the older kids start to make their move. But guess who shows up. It's Kari.  
  
"Kari!?" Tai asks coming to a halt in front of her.  
'Tai please turn back. I fear that if you proceed, I will lose you.'  
"She must be under Ken's control" Matt says looking to Tai.  
'I am not under his control Matt. I have decided to join him in order to save you guys. But if u enter the school, I won't be able to save you.'  
"What do we do guys" asks Biyomon.  
"I say we super-shocker the whole lots of em!" yells Tentomon.  
"I'm sorry Kari, but we must do this. I will save you." Tai tells her then runs inside the school with the others close behind.  
Kari sighs and her face saddens. 'brother...'  
  
Finally both groups meet in the school gymnasium. The place is filled with darkness all around. Smoke lingers in the shadows and the students are still no where to be seen.  
'You sniveling little kids had your chance to leave, but now you've sealed your fate. You and your pathetic digimon will lie rest in this dark tomb. Get ready for the fight of your lives!!! Muhahhahahahahah!!!!'   



	9. Inside the Mind of an Emperor: Chapter 9

Digimon Fan Fic: Inside the Mind of an Emperor   
  
Chapter 9   
  
By Ken Ichijouji   
  
"VEE HEAD BUTT!"   
Veemon and the other digimon, launch a full-scale assault on Ken, but their attacks do no harm to ex-emperor.   
"Our attacks just don't seem to have any effect! POISON IVY!" Palmon informs them.   
"Maybe its time to digivolve! Gabumon digivolve!"   
"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARURUMON!"   
"You do the same guys!" Tai and the others yell.   
All the older kids' digimon digivolve to their champion level. Now it's the new kids' turn.   
"VEEMON DIGIVOVE TO EXVEEMON!"   
They all digivolve into their champion levels ready to face Ken.   
"If Wormmon was here, ExVeemon could DNA Digivolve into Paildramon! But Wormmon is no where to be found!" Davis says.   
"And if Kari wasn't on the wrong side of the tracks, Aquilamon and Gatomon could digivolve into Silphymon!" Yolei tells them.   
"Let's show him Cody!"   
"Right T.K.!"   
"Digivolve!" they yell together.   
"ANKYLOMON, ANGEMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO SHAKKOUMON!"   
"CHAKITA BOMBS!" Shakkoumon fires his attack at Ken, but before they even make contact, Ken swats them away like flies.   
Tai and Davis both realize that the digimon will have to digivolve to their strongest forms.   
As Ken watches their futile attempts to beat him he looks to Kari is obviously saddened by what is going on in front of her.   
'Ken can't we stop this?   
'No Kari. I gave them a chance, but they didn't take it. Now they must pay the piper.'   
Kari sighs and Ken reverts his attention back to the Digidestined.   
"TERROR FORCE!"   
"METAL WOLF CLAW!"   
The powerful attacks lunge at Ken, but again he deflects them away carelessly.   
"How are we suppose to beat him when we can't even touch him!?" Sora asks.   
"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Joe frantically says while walking in circles with his hands on his head.   
"I say we all attack him together all at once!" Zudomon requests.   
"It's the only thing we haven't tried to lets do!" Izzy says ready for action.   
"TERROR FORCE!"   
"METAL WOLF CLAW!"   
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"   
"FLOWER CANNON!"   
"WING BLADE!"   
"HORN BUSTER!"   
"VEE LASER!"   
"GRAND HORN!"   
"CHAKITA BOMBS!"   
All off the attack fly towards Ken with intent of high destruction.   
'Kari, I'll let you handle this one.'   
She sighs again then looks at her friends and sighs. Gatomon looks on from shadows not wanting to fight Kari or any of her friends. Finally, Kari does what she must. She creates a large shield in front of her and Ken. The attacks dematerialize and the shield disappears. She turns her back to the kids and faces Ken. He looks at her with a bewildered look.   
'I can't do this Ken. They are my friends and yours too.' She says looking down.   
'Kari please don't do this. I don't want to have to hurt you. Please reconsider or else I will have to destroy you.'   
'Then you must do what you have to. I am joining my friends...our friends.' And with that, a single tear drops from he eyes as she lowers herself to the floor. Her gothic look dematerializes and she returns to her former look.   
"I'm sorry Ken, but I must fight for what is right!"   
'Hmph! Fine Kari. I really did care about you but I must not let this become an obstacle. Good-bye.'   
Ken fires a single beam at Kari straight into her heart. The others are surprised by this and only look at her as she falls.   
"Kari!" Tai yells as he runs to her.   
Kari says nothing and the sign of the blood draining from her mouth tells him that she is dead.   
Just then Ken falls to the floor and becomes his normal self.   
"What happened? What have I done!?"   
The digidestined look to where Ken once was, to see a swirling black cloud.   
"What in the.." Matt silently says.   
'Muhahahahahahahaha.....'


	10. Inside the Mind of an Emperor: Chapter 1...

Digimon Fan Fic: Inside the Mind of an Emperor   
  
Chapter 10   
  
By Ken Ichijouji   
  
"What is that!?" Tai asks, looking at the large cloud above him.   
"Ya got me!" Yolei says.   
"Ken get up! I don't like how that thing is swirling above you!" Sora screams to him.   
"I killed her.....I killed Kari...I didn't mean to...It was an accident...," Ken sobs, still on his hands and knees.   
"I think we should leave guys.." Gomamon says backing up.   
Tai nods then kneels down to his fallen sister. He looks at her with remorse and sorrow. Tears began to fall from his chocolate brown eyes and on to her. Finally, he takes her into his arms. "It's time to leave. Ken get up and let's go."   
Ken's blue eyes turn to Tai realizing the grave danger he is in. Ken comes to his feet and rejoins the group.   
"I'm sorry...I didn't..."   
"It's all right Ken. We'll find a way to help my sister." Tai cuts him off with a smile.   
The Digidestined then make their way outside the school gym. When they turn to look back, they find the black fog following them. They stop in the street where their digimon prepare for battle.   
"Ready guys!?" Veemon says trying to rally and pump up his friends.   
"Yeah!!" they all yell ready for action.   
"No..." says a voice from the group.   
The Digidestined turn to see Ken with a serious look on his face.   
'I haven't seen that look since Ken was determined to stop Oikawa,' Cody thinks.   
"I want you guys to leave."   
"LEAVE?" the whole group questions.   
"I want you all to leave. What ever that thing is, it was after me. Both of us are the main cause for the death of Kari. I will avenge her, it's the only way I can some how redeem my self in her eyes."   
Ken steps forward, isolating himself from the group. "I want you to stay Wormmon I must do this alone."   
Wormmon does not question Ken's wishes and only nods. Ken reenters the gym and the doors slam shut and lock with a power shield. The Digidestined say nothing and only look on.   
Inside, Ken stands tall before the entity that has take the life of someone special. He looks straight into it with the determination to stop what ever it is.   
"I have no idea what you are or what want with me, but all I know is you took Kari away from me!!"   
Ken lunges at the cloud with speed hoping to avenge his lost loved one.


	11. Inside the Mind of an Emperor: Chapter 1...

Digimon Fan Fic: Inside the Mind of an Emperor  
  
Chapter 11  
  
By Ken Ichijouji  
  
The battle rages on as Ken's body and soul take a whole new role. Whatever the darkness is that vanquished the life of Kari, Ken was fighting it with all his heart. The dark cloud began to take form into Ken's worst nightmare, his brother, Sam.  
  
"S-s-s-Sam?"   
"Brother...it's good to see you again."  
"It can't be...you died when I was...little."  
"Brother, everything is all right. I forgive you for what happened."  
"Forgiveness?"  
"Yes Ken. Everything is gonna get better, I promise. Now take my hand."  
  
The look upon his face seems out of place to Ken. He is hesitant before reaching for his brother. Then Ken looks up into his brother's eyes. They eyes are not what they use to be. He seems so evil, dark, corrupted. Ken realizes that this is not his brother, but only an illusion.  
  
"Wait, you're not Sam!"  
  
The impostor draws back in anguish, knowing his trick will now be useless. Ken is suddenly rammed into the chest by the dark cloud. Ken's limp body is flung through the wall and outside.  
  
"Look! It's Ken and that thing!!" says T.K. pointing to the fallen boy.  
"Ken get up!!" Yolei screams.  
  
Ken gets up slowly, hurt. The cloud takes form again, but this time in the shape of a giant fist hurdling straight for Ken!! Ken sees the fist, but is too weak to put up any kind of defense. The others look on as Ken takes the vicious beating.  
  
"How is Ken able to withstand these attacks? It's physically impossible," Izzy states.  
"I have no idea...," Cody replies.  
  
The battle continues, with Ken being pummeled. The others still look on they know they can not help Ken. They try, but are knocked away like flies. Then out of no where, Ken is slammed to the ground with all the cloud's force. He does not get up.  
  
"Get up! Get up Ken! You must go on!" the others scream.  
  
Ken lies there, lifeless. Looks like the darkness has claimed another life.... 


	12. Inside the Mind of an Emperor: Chapter 1...

Digimon Fan Fic: Inside the Mind of an Emperor  
  
Chapter 12  
  
By Ken Ichijouji  
  
  
"Ken....Ken....Ken..."   
"Huh? W-w-what? Can it be? Kari?"  
"You've got to get up Ken, we need you, I need you..."  
"But, you died..."  
"I did die, but my spirit and Crest of Light are making it possible for me to speak with you. But that doesn't matter right now, I need you to fight on Ken."  
"I'm sorry Kari, I can't do it. I'm not able to defend myself, let alone beat him. Please forgive me..."  
"Don't doubt yourself Ken. I know you can do it! Now get up, if not for yourself, then for me!"  
"For you? For you..."  
  
Ken's Crest and his love for Kari begins to reenergize him. Kari becomes one with Ken and their power is amplified. Near Tai, Kari's physical body deletes like data and is absorbed by Ken.  
  
"Kari?" Tai asks nearly mumbling.  
  
A bright light surrounds Ken. Kari, Angewomon, and Stingmon all come into view behind him giving Ken all of their energy. The black cloud takes notice of what is happening and decides to go on the offense. It charges at the couple and their digimon with tremendous speed.  
  
"Ready Angewomon!?" Stingmon asks.  
"Let's finish this thing off and go home!" she shouts back to him.  
  
"SPINNING SPIKING STRIKE!!"  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!!"  
  
Both attacks intertwine and the beam becomes bigger and more powerful than the cloud can take. It is completely engulfed by the beam and is left tattered and torn.  
  
"Is it over!?" Davis asks, hiding behind Yolei.  
"Oh god..." shes says smacking her head.  
"I think so...," Ken says weakened by the attack.  
'Hehehehe....you have won this time Ken....but there will always be evil in you...'  
  
And with that the cloud deletes and is no more. The others look on in both fear and relief.  
  
"Maybe...but that won't change anything..." Ken says.  
  
Suddenly a light leaves Ken's chest and form into the Digidestineds' lost comrade, Kari.  
  
"Huh? Kari?" Tai says with tears in his eyes.  
*Cough cough* "Hey Tai..." she says feebly.  
  
As soon as she gets to her feet, the others rush to hug and greet her. Davis even tries to get in a kiss, but it is quickly dodged.  
  
"Man..." he says.  
  
"Thank you Ken, you did it. You beat him." Kari tells him.  
"Forget it, I'm just glad everyone is safe.  
  
The students of the school appear and everything becomes normal and safe again. Ken picks up Wormmon and starts him journey home.  
  
"You don't hafta leave Ken." Kari says running up behind him.  
"I know but, I want to. I'm not much for being the heroic type."  
  
She giggles and he smiles. Look at each other for a minute before realizing everyone is staring at them. They still have their digimon with them and Ken is recognized as the boy genius.  
  
"I'll see you later Kari."  
"Ken...wait... I searched your heart and I know how you feel. I feel the same way, so you don't have to deny it."  
  
Ken is surprised by this and is left speechless.  
  
"But...but.."  
  
And before he can say another word, Kari gently but swiftly, plants a kiss on his lips. She smiles and runs off into the building leaving Ken standing there still speechless.  
  
'Wow...I think she really cares about me. She's the first...'  
"Ken, Ken, does this make Kari your girlfriend now? Are we gonna see little Kennys' and Karis' runnin' around the apartment? I don't think there's enough room for all of us," Wormmon asks Ken in a joyful tone.  
"Wormmon!"  
"Just a thought..." 


End file.
